Garments and equipment fabricated from ballistic resistant materials, sometimes referred to as “bullet-proof” materials, serve to protect against penetration by a bullet or other ballistic object.
Despite a number of advances in the field, needs still exist for improvements in ballistic-resistant materials. It is to the provision of improved ballistic-resistant materials, and to garments (vests, helmets, body armor and the like) and equipment (shielding, coverings, shrouds, etc.) made of such materials, that the present invention is primarily directed.